


Jo's Ring

by dragonwings948



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cliff Jones - Freeform, The Green Death, Third Doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: There's something very special about this ring that Jo Jones always wears, but no one is quite sure what it is...





	

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I finished The Green Death I had this headcanon that Jo had a stone made for a ring out of a piece of the sapphire the Doctor gave her. And this fic followed, originally as a post on Tumblr.

       She wears lots of rings, of course, but no matter who she meets, everyone always asks about her blue ring. It’s entrancing somehow, more beautiful than any stone anyone’s ever seen.

       “What’s it made of?” they all ask.

       And she gets this smile on her face, a smile that holds a secret. “Sapphire,” she replies. A strange look comes into her eyes. It’s not sad exactly, but reminiscent, and for a few moments she looks like she’s on a different world altogether.

       No one believes her. There’s gossip about that ring. People try to buy it from her. They make offers which any person would take up in a heartbeat.

       But not Jo Jones.

       “It’s priceless,” she tells the greedy jewellers. She looks at the ring and smiles, and they give up. They believe her.

       Some say it brings her good luck. Some say the stone is an extremely rare one she found with her husband while travelling down the Amazon. Some have even wilder theories. The stories never end.

       But only Jo knows that the stone on the ring reminds her of a blue police box and the man inside who once meant the world to her.

       And in many ways, still does.

 


End file.
